The Love Serpent and the Elusive Selkie
by WineChocolate
Summary: 1988, Little Brussels Playhouse. A mystery Photographer, a shrew Potions master, nothing in common, right? Wrong!. Meet Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Yes!, it really is Snape, in fact behaving like a human being. Now people!. Get ready for: The Love Serpent and the Elusive Selkie.


Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. If we did?, my dearest Noppoh and me, would be living on a Tropical Island surrounded by a multitude of servants attending our every whim. We are so glad that JKR created this universe. We just play with her characters. The plot line is ours though. Thanks again, and don't forget to leave a review. Noppoh and Maddie080802 a.k.a. WineChocolate. Laughs.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Wizardry. Scotland. February 26, 2001. Evening.

The day is done, and now the Headmistress is sitting down and finally starts to work on her memoirs. "Thank goodness for privacy," she thinks to herself. Going through her notes, scourgify-ing the ink stains, and getting a hot drink to sooth the cold of the month of February, she turns the page and once again, her smirk turns to a smile. A name _ **, "The Little Brussels playhouse"**_ stands like a muggle neon sign, in her loopy calligraphy.

Again, her memory is painting a moment in time, like a photograph that is regaining focus. She is taken back:

It was the year of 1988, summer vacation, and Minerva had reservations at the Little Brussels playhouse retreat. She was looking forward to the time off. The country retreat was, and is to this day, unplottable.

She sighs. "It was only three years before everything changed, before Harry Potter stepped into Hogwarts, and that wraith started shifting everything around us... oh, the joy of being so blissfully ignorant of the future."

The little Brussels retreat was an establishment for all kinds of wizards and witches, and because it was an unplottable location, it had a flair for those witches and wizards that wanted to rebel, but oh the debates, seminars, and evenings of poetry were unmatched, and for those who wanted to explore or live an erotic escapade, there was a second floor to do so. Minerva could walk into the Little Brussels Playhouse without her glamour, and be just herself, and for that part of the year let her fiery blood run free.

How can anyone even picture Minerva McGonagall entering those halls?, the mere idea made owners and workers laugh. The wise and very brilliant teacher of their children was not visualized to even look at them, much less share herself to the spirit of sensuality, why would she?. If, however, she ever came close, it would be because she received a faulty portkey, and even then, the wards would wail. However, mistress Athena, the photographer, oh she was the dream of almost anyone who she smiled at, but a mirage if you ever tried to capture her.

She was a mystery, the body and presence of a goddess, long black hair, dark eyes, full red lips, like those of cherries, she smelled like citrus, flowers and jazmines. Tall, curvaceous. Aloof, and to those she graced with conversation and intimate yet ephemeral touches, a wonder.

Athena sashayed making an entrance, and just as always, the crowds parted. Many think she is a dark veela. The veela think she is a nymph. The nymphs think she is a human sized fairy. Minerva, on the other hand, knows she is just a big fluffy kitty that loves to be stroked, cherished and revered. It is then that her eyes come across a male, with the most beautiful hands, and he just happened to walk into the playhouse. From his silhouette, she could tell that he is not that good looking, then Athena arched an eyebrow, of course she recognizes the man, as a matter of fact, she has a special project revolving around him, and without thinking she calls him:

"Severus?"

Severus stops at mid step, and turns to answer to his name, and then he freezes.

Women don't call his name, if not to point at him and laugh. He is more than used to being overlooked, ignored and underappreciated, hell, he just came to this "playhouse" as a substitute, because his teacher fell ill.

Then the oddest thing took place, the most beautiful creature called him. Merlin! It was too early to start with derisions, but then how?. How did this woman/creature? know about him? and why did she call to him, in such a casual way?

Before he could even utter a word to dissipate his doubts, a troop of servants and managers, owners and patrons, turn to the woman, the most alluring being in this rackety house of rest... oh well. Severus shrugs, takes his luggage, and continues walking to his room, maybe he misheard.

Athena smiles with true warmth at the group of people greeting her, but then she looks at the dark, young potions master walk away, looking like a child that was promised a sweet at the store, but later figures out that it was a lie. Well that wouldn't do, not this time.

Athena is not Minerva, and the woman standing at the playhouse, is a curious creature. She wants to explore those hands, his black hair, his silent passion for knowledge, and his soft baritone voice. The question now is: How is she going to get him to open those robes and let her in?

Athena turns back to the group of people surrounding her, and with some careful questions and stunning smiles, she needles out of them what she wants to know

It turns out Severus is here to speak as part of the potion conference that would be taking place the next two days. She grins, "plenty of time" she thinks. With a bit more teasing and flirting, she learns he is staying at room 6 on the third floor. Twirling her hair, she playfully slaps at a stray hand from one of her suitors.

Deciding to wait him out, she orders herself a whiskey. He should come eventually, if only for dinner. She was sadly mistaken.

Severus drops his bags on the floor and looks around the room. He rolls his eyes as he spots the large bed that takes up most of the room. Right, he had heard about the more carnal entertainment that went on here. He cursed his former instructor for falling sick and forcing him to come here. He never did understand how a conference center, lose information center and, how to call it?, brothel? can be situated under one roof.

With a sigh he sits himself down on the bed, trying very hard not to think about what might have happened in there. Even though nothing inappropriate would be happening on the ground floor, he decides to have dinner in his room. The less he sees from this place, the better, he decides.

After dinner, he takes his notes and starts revising what he would say the next day. He would speak first thing after the lunch break.

A knock on the door surprises him. For the first time in ages, his mask slips into a look of utter shock. In front of him stands the most sensual female he has ever seen, the one that called his name when he arrived. She smiles at him and momentarily, he forgets how to breathe. "I was waiting for you," the vision says, pouting a bit, "but you never showed. So I decided to come up instead."

Mutely he steps aside as she walks into his room, and drops herself on his bed. "Merlin, I love the beds here!" She lifts her head and looks him in the eye. "There just so ... inviting, don't you think?"

He closes the door, and wonders if all of this a game, or a practical joke. He was just in his room, moping over the events of the day, his distaste for the lodgings, and his miserable fortune just laughing at him.

He looks at the woman standing on his door, as she walks into his room and makes herself comfortable, her perfume and her open disposition, that this is just another casual conversation.

There was no mistake, he was a former death eater, a master occlumens, and a legilimens. Nobody knew about his true potential, not Dumbledore, not Voldemort... and he was not easily fooled. So he took a deep breath, and then he stopped his thoughts. He took a step closer to the bed, there was a scent...A familiar scent, something that always made him feel relaxed. She couldn't be!. He thought.

He crouched onto the bed, and then got close to her. With the palms of his hands, barely touching, he discovered her warm skin, the soft and lustrous black hair, the skin of her shoulders, and gently he scratched her. She jumped, and he silently laughed, eliciting a huge smile from her. He then kissed the aforementioned shoulder, felt her shiver, and said in a small voice: " _Finite Incantatem_ " waiting for a reveal.

Minerva(Athena), was anything but surprised. She knew that Severus was a potions master, and a genius, a dark genius, so he was being sneaky, was he? Two could play the game! She turned her head, reached for him and ran her fingers through his hair. It had a remarkable silky feel to it. Not greasy at all. "Now what did you expect would happen?"

"I know you." His low tone made her suppress a shiver of delight. She noticed how he didn't say that he knew her identity, simply that he knew her. "You think you know me, but do you really?" she answered.

She laughed lightly as she continued to stroke his hair. He leaned his head into her touch while wracking his brain. How did he know that scent? Her hand trailed down his neck and over his jaw, short-circuiting his brain, and making him forget everything. Now he had to start all over with his analysis of this mystery woman.

Minerva smirked as she saw all thoughts vacating Severus' mind. She decided to play with him a little longer, but leave the 'main event' for the next evening. It would be fun to watch this stoic, dark man squirm a bit.

She rubbed her cheek onto his, touching in response to his scratches. His face, his expression changed to one of shock.

Severus, never had anyone rub herself to him. Athena was glad, she could feel the smooth, soft and fragrant skin on his face. Oh, he smelled like oak trees, clover, incense, fire and musk. Earthy and his hands became like iron manacles to her, but she wasn't afraid, she could reject in a swift move, however, she wanted to have her perfume, on him.

Quickly he scrambled back to the foot of the bed, looking at the sensual woman in front of him. He needed to get her out of his room, before he did foolish things, before he lost his head.

"Who are you?" he asked, his tone slightly accusing. She smiled at him, pushing herself up on her elbows. "But only a moment ago you said you knew me," she teased. "You seem familiar," he answered dryly.

Minerva chuckled, and eyed him appreciatively. She had caught a glimpse of a lean body beneath all those layers of clothes when he was leaning over her earlier. Now she was really curious about what he was hiding. She decided to ease his concern a bit.

"Severus, my name is Athena, and you don't know me, until today, we never looked at eachother before. I'm a freelance photographer and I know you, because I'm subscribed to the "Liquid Magic" I was given the appointment to make the shoot for the cover of the same periodical, and in the process to get a picture of the youngest potion master in a century. Your mentor sent a letter to the editor and chief for services. The editor instructed me, to help the magazine in procuring a good image. He described you, and when I entered the hall of the Playhouse, I could tell, who was the young brooding potions master, I called your name and you did turn to see me, but then retreated before I could introduce myself."

Minerva smiled, it was the truth, she was indeed good as a photographer, and the request was a cry for help. The tutor to Severus education and mastery in potions was desperate to give the young Slytherin the credit.

She got up on all fours, and smiled, cocked her head, and looked at her forearms, where dark bruises in the form of his hands were appearing, and blinked.

Severus was mortified, speechless. He fucked up, in his paranoia he hurt a breathtakingly gorgeous woman. He stammered:

"I'm sorry, let me get you some salve to heal those bruises." She smiled again, and accepted. He opened his drawer and fetched the salve, took her arm, and rubbed. Athena smiled with genuine content.

The pain disappeared as with the bruises, and she raised her hand to his face. He was shying away. Minerva felt the hurt in his skin, he believed she was going to strike. Minerva wept on the inside, this wonderful man was in pain, and was embarrassed for his transgression. Gently, she closed the distance, and softly her hand reached out, and again she rubbed her cheek, then she felt his sight of relief.

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. In a whisper, she said to his ear: "Good night Severus."

He took her face and kissed her, gently at first, and then with the need of repressed loneliness, responding to the soft touches, the smell, her kindness. Minerva was taken aback, oh he was intoxicating, so full of vigor and desire, he was a sexual god of unheard prowess, his firm body, just like a sleek sword, was a facade, he was hungry and she promised a feast, well to hell, he would feast on her, as much as she on him.

His tongue was wild, his taste like eucalyptus and sugar, fresh and concentrated. His impressive girth pressed against her belly, and she became bothered by her treacherous body, responding to meet his heat with her own moistness. She took his head in her hands, and made a pause, ending the kiss. He had rosy cheeks, and his dark eyes were clouded by desire. She kissed his nose, and he again was surprised by her gentleness.

She added: "I need to go, you and I have a big day tomorrow... and I want to get a good picture of you on the podium, fresh and early." He blinked and then nodded. He added: "You are right, tomorrow is a big day... I apologize for my previous outburst, can I make it up to you by buying you dinner?"

She nodded and said: "It's a deal." She stepped away, and before exiting, she added. "See you tomorrow, and good night." He smiled, and Minerva gasped. He was handsome!, his eyes were bright and his stance shifted, and he became so distinguished. A proper lord of old victorian times. She smiled again, and heard him reply:

"Good night Athena, beautiful goddess of war and wisdom." Minerva felt a lump in her throat, he was a dream surrounded in a cloak of nightmares, but for the time being, she would be his goddess.

She left with swaying hips, and he stared at the closed door for a long time. He was confused by what had just transpired, by the attraction he had undeniably felt, by his own urge to kiss and stroke her.

He shifted his stance, trying to ease the discomfort in his trousers. She had been so gentle, friendly, not once had she made a derogatory comment. And he had hurt her! He couldn't believe himself, how could he? He had been sure she would strike him for his transgression, but again she had only given him kindness. He didn't understand.

Shifting again, he loosened the buttons of his trousers, throwing some locking charms on his door for good measure.

He let out a sigh of relief as the confinement of his hard-on grew less severe. It would go away, as soon as he could get his mind of off her. He would see her again tomorrow. Sitting down at the desk, he once more tried to turn his attention to his notes for the next day. She would be taking pictures of him, he suddenly realized, and he scowled. He didn't like it when they took pictures of him. What would she be wearing tomorrow? It sure will be distracting to have her walk around.

Soon, he noticed that not thinking about Athena was impossible, in the short time they had spent together, she had bewitched him.

With a sigh, he finally gave in, and stroked his cock. A groan escaped him. Thinking back at the kiss they had shared, he brushed the precum from the tip of his length, and enveloped himself firmly. Wondering about what she had been wearing, or not wearing, under that summer dress, he started pumping his hand up and down. Would she allow him to kiss her again after dinner tomorrow? Another groan escaped him. Fondling his balls, he closed his eyes in ecstasy, quickly climbing closer to the edge. She had looked so at ease on his bed, is that where tomorrow night would end as well? With a strangled cry, he became undone, hooked on the mental image of a naked Athena.

Panting heavily, he blindly searched for his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell. He felt mildly ashamed of his actions. Control was everything to him, and that goddess had made him lose it in less than half an hour. Who was she?

In her own room, Minerva wasn't doing much better. Severus turned her on, and that kiss they shared practically made her melt into a puddle. She hadn't minded the bruises on her arms, they showed her he would be a passionate lover. At least, if she could get him to lose his composure, his control. Oh, how she would love to see an unharnessed Severus. Already she was looking forward to the next day. Despite feeling hot and bothered, she went to sleep without finding release, she would save it for him.

Athena woke up a little after midnight, the heat, and the frustration of not being able to consummate her proclivities for the first time in a while, left her feeling void. Athena was not Minerva, this time of year so close to the summer solstice, always had her blood and magic increasing and her desire was not to be ignored, it was the time of year in which her magical creature sisters were captured. So she was vulnerable, and needed release. Outside there was a pond, she walked out of her room and the lodge, needing some air. She reached the water and walked in.

The moon was shining, and the flowers seemed more vivid in the summer moist. It was then, that she took a dip, swam back to shore, and lay herself on the earth. She weaved a charm, so no one could touch her. She could go ahead and breathe, and return her senses to the wild.

Severus could not sleep so he got up, and walked out, to stop trying his attempts at sleeping. Just like not thinking about Athena, it was a fruitless effort. It was then, that he noticed a woman dressed in green cotton. She walked making no sound. The perfume of orange blossoms reached him.

He kept his distance, and in the moonlight her skin looked like the purest alabaster, her features became ethereal, however her expression was one of restraint. She reached the water, and for a moment she seemed to be walking on it. She took a dive, and the night gown floated to the surface.

Severus had to leave, he had to vacate that place now, he was looking at the object of his obsession, Athena, and for all he knew, it could be a trap, but then, why? Before he could answer, she emerged, naked, and dear God!... he didn't care which god, that woman was a gift to the senses. She was meant to be a queen, adored by hundreds and hundreds of brainless golems, and revered by the rest of the mortals. Titania queen of the fairies, was plain and ugly in comparison to her. She looked sad, as she laid herself on the earth, weaving an enchantment. Severus thought to himself "Maybe she would revert the charm now..." Never in his wildest dreams could he have guessed, that she would start touching the skin of her belly, with graceful and firm caresses.

Severus turned to double check if she was being watched. He noticed a couple of lovers getting ready to enter the grounds. He did a Confundus and threw everyone out, and hid Athena and himself with a Disillusion charm, blending themselves like chameleons in the night.

Athena went over her skin, the tips of her breasts, her arms and then down to her belly. She found her mons, and explored her folds. Teasing herself, she moved to her thighs, her belly, and returned to her clit, and started rubbing in circles. Severus couldn't turn away, she inadvertently was showing him how to touch her and drive her need higher.

Severus developed a thirst, felt envy, and the need to brake her dome of protection. A thirst for the dew in between her legs, envy of the earth underneath her and desperation, at being so close and yet, uninvited.

Then again, this wasn't bad, this was good, hell it was the kind of torture he would endure with a smile. It was like a song, she was calling to magic, elements and pleasure in one night of fullmoon. He heard a wolf crying, howling at the moon, but never witnessed a magical creature/woman, cry into the void, and call a lover.

She increased the speed of her touch, and used her other hand to thrust, pump and caress her g-spot, with a couple of fingers. "Dear gods!" In silent admiration, he thought. "She is poetry!"... "Her cry, her sweat and musk, her voice chanting the song of fertility, all in utter glee."

He needed to kiss her. He needed to breathe too, and to lower the beating of his heart, so he sat down, crossed his legs, and waited for her to come around. He took the pose of the lotus position, and waited for her to break her cocoon. If anything, he was patient.

Patience was something you learned quickly when a cauldron could explode if you added an ingredient too soon.

Her light gasps reached his ears, not helping his own breathing. He watched as she arched her back in rapture, her eyes screwed shut, her toes curling into the ground where her feet were firmly planted on it.

The cry that escaped her when she fell over the edge sounded like music to his ears. He watched her shudder, and found himself wishing it was because of him. Focussing on his heartbeat, he kept watching her as she came back down from heaven.

Minerva sighed happily as an aftershock of her orgasm swept over her body. As her muscles relaxed, she suddenly became aware of a presence. Startled, she shot up and turned, only to meet the very dark, very lust-filled eyes of Severus.

She smiled at him seductively, still feeling very sexual after her high. "Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked him with a wink, letting her gaze slide down to the tightness in his pants. To her surprise he started blushing lightly. Could he really be this innocent? She decides to take the Gryffindor approach, knowing that she could not beat him in subtlety and sneakiness.

Throwing a sideways glance to the lake she asks him: "Want to go for a swim with me?" She looks him up and down. "In the proper attire that is," Athena continues with a wink.

His blush grows deeper. She can see the dilemma trying to fight itself out in his eyes. "I shouldn't," he finally answers. She crawls closer, leaning herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He freezes. "Why not?" Athena asks.

"I, uhm,..." he stammers as she starts trailing her finger up and down his tigh. She was teasing him mercilessly, and enjoying every second of it. He shivered under her touch, obviously fighting for control.

She trails her finger up his thigh, deftly avoiding the bulge in his trousers, up his chest, following his collarbone and his neck, to eventually cup his cheek. "Come swim with me," she whispers against his lips, before kissing him.

Suddenly she finds herself flat on the ground, pinned down by his weight. She laughs lightly as he momentarily loses all control, his mouth kissing her mouth, her neck, her breasts, a hand roaming her body. Burying her hands in his hair, she pulls him back up for a searing kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth, the taste of him was addictive.

Just as sudden as he started, he scrambles back up and away. "My, my apologies," he breaths. "I didn't want to assault you like that, I'm sorry."

She stretched lazily, smiling up at him, before sitting up and reaching out to touch his face again. She hums at his confused response to her touch. "You say assault, I say a man who knows what he wants. I find that very, very sexy." She bites her lip to stop herself from laughing at his bewildered expression. His eyes darken again as they slide to her mouth. Not able to resist teasing him some more, she wets her lips.

Fluently she rises. "I'll see you at the seminar, Severus," she says. "And, of course, tonight." She lets her words hang in the air, allowing his mind to continue her suggestion. Happy with his reaction, she summons her dress and walks away, swaying her hips for effect.

Severus woke up, after his chance encounter with Athena. A night of insomnia, and as a closing option a cold shower after one last wanking, only then slumber made an appearance. Just like a prayer, he said to himself, before oblivion: "Goodnight cruel Athena, may your dreams be full of praise and pleasure, and let fortune not think of me as a leper, as long as we are here, together?"

Awake, and a little groggy, he recalled, the detail in one of the many conversations with his instructor, that the Little Brussels Playhouse was unlike Hogwarts, Severus would be surrounded by brilliant theorist, thinkers and equals. So if he failed or succeeded, he was in a place of nurture and acceptance, he was safe and he shouldn't worry. That was fine by Potions Master Snape.

He didn't waste more time thinking about his speech. Unicorn blood and murtletap and ether, a new way to treat internal injuries. First you had to ask a unicorn foal for a bit of blood, and then have it stabilized with ether. So, in short, yes, he knew his speech by heart, content and intended message.

Now he was up and around - he hated mornings - went for his daybreak coffee and stepped into the shower. After a piece of toast, he went to double check his notes. It was then that he noticed a small bluebell atop a note, it read: "Wear the jacket with the high collar, the one made of leather, I need of picture of a big rebel and young master in potions, everything else about you is just perfect."

Severus smiled. And then he noticed one other clue. Her smell was familiar, her height and then the calligraphy? He racked his brain, he knew her, but from where? A smile continued gracing his face.

Suddenly it hit him, she had been IN HIS ROOM! When? While he had been asleep? That was impossible, he was a light sleeper, he would have noticed. And how on earth had she gotten past his wards? This mystery woman became more and more puzzling the more time he spent with her. He would enjoy coaxing all those mysteries out of her.

In the early hours after midnight, Athena stretched, before putting on her nightgown, in preparation for bed. Much like her animagi self, she was curious about Severus. She felt silly, she could just wait until the morning to deliver her wardrobe suggestions and shot angles. Being the perfectionist she was, and frankly a stubborn creature of habit, she decided to see if possible, to find him awake. If not? she would deliver her ideas in the morning.

She wrote a note in haste, and walked to room 6. She placed her hand to knock, and the door vanished. Athena smiled at the complicity of the little Brussels Playhouse. So the rumor was true, the place was sentient and even blessed impromptu thrysts. Athena padded the frame of the door and whispered: "Thank you friend."

She took a look, and noticed his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, she then changed the script on the note, suggesting the black jacket and walked away. It hurt not to get inside the sheets and share skin but if anything, she knew that delicious feeling of frustration that delayed gratification offered.

 _Gently,_ she thought _, gently... he is a hurt soul, a young nundu at heart and a very powerful wizard, close in range to Albus Dumbledore... his magic is raw... there was no mistake about why Voldemort took him into his ranks, he needed his talent, his power, to complement his insanity..._

She looked at the dark mark, and couldn't help feeling guilty... but then again, this was summer, Voldemort was no more, and the young potions master deserved to believe that life could be good to him.

Athena could not afford being indifferent, not now, and hopefully, Minerva could be a little more courteous?. She wanted to brush her lips against his... but if anything, she knew she had to attract him, not overwhelm him.

Athena woke up and after her morning coffee, took a shower, got ready and went down for breakfast, she was humming with repressed need.

She was breathing slowly, and writing her ideas of better shots, in the open, on the podium, sitting down at the table. It was then, that she breathed in the scent of Severus, behind her. She smiled to herself and continued scribbling.

 _"I would take his jacket, roll it over his shoulders, letting the palms of my hands feel the heat of his covered skin, and making it tingle, magic recognizes magic and I know his breath will hitch"..._ (Severus is following the the fluidity of her script, but is unable to walk away... it's getting difficult even to swallow his own spit, he is wearing his leather jacket and now he is getting the thoughts in writing, of what she intends to do with him.)

Athena smiles and continues to ignore his presence behind her, his heat is increasing, so she continues. " _As his breath hitches, I would seat myself on top of him, relaxing and rolling my hips. While my mons rubs his manhood, he is already hardening, and I'm enjoying the fact that the roles are opposite now, he is bound to the chair and I'm on top. My hands run over his chest, his five o'clock shadowed beard. Again my cheek rubs against his, he fights the manacles, and says to my ear, please mistress... may I eat your pussy?"_

It is then, that she hears a shuddering breath behind her, she turns around and says: "Why, good morning Severus, care to join me for breakfast?"

He stutters, cheeks staining pink. "I, uhm, I, yes, that would be wonderful." She smiles innocently at him as he sits himself down in front of her. "I was just writing down some ideas."

"Really?" he asks, looking everywhere but her. "Yes," she answers brightly, "all concerning you." He swallows. She almost bursts out in laughter at his relieved look when the waiter greets them and asks for their order.

"What was I saying?" Athena says as soon as the waiter disappears. "Oh, right, my ideas for you." She stretches her legs, and makes sure to lightly rub her foot against his.

He shifts in his seat. "Ideas? Concerning me?" He was trying to play casual, she could sense it. It would have fooled a lesser woman, but not her.

"Hmm," she hums at him. "I do hope you'll like them."

The drinks they ordered appear in front of them, and he takes a big gulp of his water. "Do tell me about them," he asks, his voice slightly unsteady.

"Well," she says, looking him in the eye and biting her lip for good measure. "You're going to look magnificent on that stage, but I was hoping to take some pictures while you are brewing?"

He blinks at her. "Pictures?" he finally answers in a confused tone. "Yes, pictures, for the magazine?" Athena answers, faking innocence once more.

"Oh, right, of course," he stammers, his cheeks reddening even more. "While brewing? I don't have my supplies."

"I'm sure someone would be willing to ... lend a hand?" He looks at her like she's crazy. "No master brewer simply lends out his supplies."

"Oh," she pouts. Tapping a finger against her lips, making sure to lightly caress them, she muses out loud. "Perhaps I can persuade one?"

With a smile, she watches him clench his teeth. "I'll ask around," he finally grounds out. Athena claps her hands "Great! I'll go prepare then, enjoy your breakfast." She leans forward while getting out of her chair, giving him a good view of her cleavage, before sauntering away and up the stairs.

Severus managed to get his addled brain back together by the time he was supposed to give his lecture. He could see Athena walk around in the back, taking pictures, sometimes coming to the front to take a close-up, or a shot of the listening crowd.

Even though he was focused on his speech, and stubbornly refusing to let it distract him, he was highly aware of her. She had put on a more professional, concealing dress, and for that he was silently grateful. There was no way he would have been able to concentrate had she shown as much cleavage as she had that morning.

He was proud of himself for not stuttering or halting anywhere in his explanation, and was surprised by the loud applause he got afterwards. Without an ounce of logic, the first thing he thought was "They can't know how attracted I am to her, can they?" His second, more logical thought, was wondering what had been so special about his speech that they were all clapping? Surely, what he had explained wasn't that special?

As he stepped down off the stage, part of the crowd dispersed, and part of it came forward for a Q&A. It took longer than he expected. He could sense her in the background, patiently awaiting, that elusive smile playing around her lips.

"I'm proud of you," she said, after the last of the well-wishers dispersed. "That was quite the presentation."

Her fingertips lightly brushed the panels of his jacket. "You looked good on that stage." He inclined his head in acceptance of her words, not trusting his voice.

"Now," she said with a happy note to her voice, "I've procured a cauldron and some soup ingredients. Can we continue on? Or did you want to go to the next lecture?"

"Soup?" he asked.

She smiled another beatific smile, making his breath hitch. "Yes, soup, I'm sure we can make it look like some half-brewed potion. I have it all set up in my room."

Right, he thought, pictures while brewing. He resisted pinching the bridge of his nose. He really detested pictures being taken from him, certainly when he had to pose for them. Looking at the angelic face in front of him, however, he could not refuse.

"Alright, lead the way." It was only after he said that, that he realized he was about to accompany this sexy, sensual, impossible to resist, woman to her room. "Sweet Merlin, lend me some strength."

Minerva, already had all of the components waiting for them, not to mention the cauldron. He took a look and nodded. It was a little known secret that he was actually a really good cook. Sometimes, he went into the kitchens and asked the house elves permission for developing recipes.

At first, the wondrous aides were reluctant, however, as they saw him work and dedicate time to serve, the magical house workers realized that the mean potion master was just a really hurt soul, that knew how to cook with a lot of flavor. The small helpers prepared standard meals for Hogwarts, however, at night, the little ones feasted with the wonderful food provided by one Severus Snape

She took pictures of him, adding fixings. He was playful but did not smile, however, he did smirk when she got a taste of the finished brew, and smiled in satisfaction. She added: "This is excellent, you are full of surprises aren't you?"

He smiled and then added: "I should go." Athena said: "Why?" "Because, I want to stay," he replied. "Is that a bad thing?" asked Athena. "No, it's just that I'm a mess Athena... I'm a monster in a miserable presentation, a pariah that enjoys being hated, and you, you are the blue fairy... the one that promised pinocchio mortality... but I don't deserve that promise... I don't even deserve one of your smiles... and still, you have been kind, patient and generous."

Athena felt tears cloud her vision and he added: "I'm too hungry, too needy, and crazy... and you?, you are my fairy dream come true... and I, for the love of Merlin, cannot find one reason, why you would look at me?, I'm no good."

Athena had tears rolling over her cheeks, and negated, as she whispered in return: "Damn you Slytherins... why can't you say you need love?... why is it so difficult to reach out and touch me... nothing is set in stone... and if we last a lifetime?, or just tonight? why can't you just reach out and hold me?... and we let our skin do the talking? I'm not asking for anything if not your kiss, your acceptance and passion?..."

He added with pain: "I'm not worthy" She added: "Neither am I, but you don't see me backing off, now do you?" Severus drew a crooked smile and added: "You must have been a Gryffindor?" Athena laughed, and to Severus, that laughter had the effect of cool water after a long desert trek. When she looked at him, she noticed that he was on his knees, and in front of her. Quietly, he caressed her thighs, under her dress.

She started trembling, his hands though calloused, were feather soft and quite efficient on locating her garter belt. Once the long fingers had found the lingerie, he asked in a soothing voice: "So can I?" Athena blinked and asked. "Can you, what?" He again drew a crooked smile: "Eat you?" She smiled and replied: "Only if you let me make love to you?" His dark eyes shone as liquid onyx, tears rolled over his cheeks, and while his adam's apple bobbed, he silently nodded.

She took a hold of his face, and raised him, and then kissed him, oh good lord, what a sweet taste his lips had, after each other's confessions. The more he kissed her, the more weak she felt, but then again, she was tired of being strong, and after tears and laughter, after all the teasing, she wanted to melt in the ardor of his kiss.

Athena felt him pull and rip her flimsy knickers, and then his fingers started delving into her mons, the inside of her folds. She began shuddering, and she opened her thighs, accepting his tactile trespass, cherishing his fondling, responding in moisture and need to his touch.

Severus' breath increased, softly stroking, firmly tracing, the silky and humid sex of Athena. Suddenly he crouched, and pulled her thighs to his face, threw her skirt off sideways and licked like a man on a mission. Athena arched her back, closed her eyes, and felt her belly tense as she fought for self control, trying to hold on a bit longer, while Severus' tongue licked her sanity off of her, in every brush of his manic caress.

"Ah, Severus!, there, oh God!, don't stop... ahh." Severus raised his eyes at the goddess above as her body convulsed. Her flushed cheeks, her long black hair in loose treads, her fair skin now in a shade of dusk rose, her intimate scent infused with his own, and her face, delight incarnated.

Suddenly her dark eyes shifted, and he felt exactly like a deer about to be mauled by a panther, he lowered his gaze to her mons pubis, and provided one last small kiss. She literally growled, and in a feat of wandless magic vanished his clothes and hers.

Severus thought he had met powerful wizards, well he was wrong... the call of nature on a nymph was an untapped source, and he was going to meet the vessel of pleasure up close, and of course, he had never been happier, to be at the wrong place at the right time.

He looked up at her, and was both enraptured by, and scared of, the predatory look in her eyes.

She cupped his cheek, and pulled him up. As she hungrily claimed his mouth, he could feel her magic swirling around them. Only when his back hit the stone wall, did he realize she had been backing him up. Her mouth tasted so delicious, it was addictive.

A part of him was still afraid this was all some kind of joke, or a lie, but he pushed it away, he would take what he could get? Sweet Merlin, how he wanted this woman!

She nibbled his lower lip, before trailing kisses downwards. Delicately, she lapped at a nipple, before lightly biting down on it. He moaned in response. Her chuckle made him blush and feel insecure. Had he reacted strangely? As she lavished the same attention to his other nipple, he forgot about his worries. Her kisses drew lower still.

No, she wouldn't want to, would she? He gasped as her mouth enveloped his length, her fingers brushing the underside of his balls. Apparently, she did want to.

Athena hummed around his cock as she heard his breath leave him. He shuddered as she swirled her tongue around his head, tasting the salty flavor of his pre cum. He tasted young, and virile.

His hands found the top of her head as she started bobbing up and down, taking him as deep in her mouth as she could muster. As the clenching and unclenching of his hands in her hair were anything to go by, he liked what she was doing.

He groaned out her name as she massaged his balls. She flicked her tongue around him, and another moan escaped his mouth.

"Stop, you've got to stop," he breathed through clenched teeth. "I won't last much longer."

Athena smiled happily, there was no way she was going to stop now. She wanted to taste him, wanted to see his face as he lost control.

She grazed her teeth along his length, and with a cry he became undone. His warm seed shot into her mouth, and expertly she swallowed it all. She had been right, his face was exquisite, and he tasted wonderful.

He sagged slightly as he came down from his high. She stood up, trailing her hands up his chest. He looked at her in wonder, as if he couldn't believe that had just happened. Athena smiled at him and licked her lips. "You taste so good," she said huskily. She giggled as his eyes grew even wider in surprise.

Severus took Athena in his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her down. The soft sheets greeted them, and in a sigh both embraced. He kissed her lips, rejoicing in the sweet cushion feel of them. He kissed her cheek, and slowly lowered his lips to her neck, down her chest and then found her dusky pink nipple, and sucked gently, then lavished the other. Athena kept on caressing his hair, taking in the soft bobbing of his head, as well as his tongue, the suction of his lips and his almost silent moans.

Severus kissed her flat belly, and the humid dew on her skin. To him, it was like he was running his tongue on a statue made of sugar and happiness, he enjoyed her laughter due to him tickling her with the roughness of his shadow beard, and then soothed her with his lips.

Athena out of breath was music to his soul, and his senses awoke. Before, he was just existing, right at that moment he felt humbled by the sheer beauty of erotic love. No longer a witness, but a participant.

He was hard again, so he parted her thighs, and took a moment to look at her, one more chance to be rejected. She just looked at him, waiting for his length to penetrate, however, she did say: "I need you inside of me, now, please, don't keep me waiting, oh Severus, take me please."

Again he felt like crying, and for the first time in a long time, of joy. He moaned as he complied to her desire, and the delicious feel of him enveloped by the most beautiful, tight and welcoming heat, almost unmade him there.

As his hips pushed, and Athena's legs wrapped around him, he understood and vowed in silence. "This pleasure is all for you, amazing creature of light."

He pumped, and clenched his teeth, rejoicing in her gasps. Athena had lovers no questions about that, but this man, with such a massive erection, should have scared her, and here he was, gently rocking her, as her own sheath was welcoming his intrusion. He was afraid of hurting her, even though he had already made her more wet than dipping at the pond last night. She encircled him, swayed her hips, meeting his thrusts one by one. He was trying so hard not to lose himself, oh Athena smiled to herself, no, no, no, it's not about just me, it's a take and give exchange. She took his face once more and kissed his lips, nibbled on them as he hissed.

His fingers started exploring her mound until he found the hood of her clit and rubbed. She swayed with abandon and pinched his nipples, he hissed again, and she chuckled, then her hands found his very delectable ass, and she scratched his backside as he raised the tempo of their intimate touch.

It was then that she felt that familiar tension building in her belly, in one last plea, she said to his ear: "You are so beautiful, when you come undone... join me?" Severus lost it and shouted to the heavens "Oh god! Athena ughhh!" She convulsed and answered: "Severus, my God, Severus!" Shivering, again shedding tears of rapture, their bodies tried to create a whole new being of hope, and pleasure, sharing the rapid heartbeat and ecstasy.

He collapsed, just barely managing to shift his weight so he would drop down next to her, instead of on top. She curled up against him, her head on his shoulder. He buried his nose in her raven hair, and breathed in deeply. Again he was hit by the familiarity of her smell. He had completely forgotten about his plan to make her admit to who she was.

Athena gave a happy sigh, and started tracing patterns on his chest. He was silently proud of himself, being the cause of such a happy sigh by this gorgeous, sensual woman. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"When are you leaving?" she asked. "I check out tomorrow," he answered, contemplating if it would be too obvious if he lengthened his stay. "Oh." She pouted prettily, and he couldn't help but caress those lush lips with his thumb. She opened her mouth and sucked on his digit, causing a twitch of his cock.

Releasing his thumb, she smiled up at him. "Well," she said, "we better get plenty of food in us at dinner, if we are going to take full advantage of our night. She stretched languidly, like a kitten after a particular good nap in the sun, before sitting up. "In fact, I must be getting ready for said dinner."

"You already look perfect to me," Severus rumbled, immediately horrified by how cliché he sounded. It, however, seemed like a good thing to say, for she beamed at him. His breath hitched as he looked at her. Could anyone look more perfect?

She leaned in and gave him a long, lazy kiss. "I'll give it my all for you," she murmured. "Now get out of my room, I can't surprise you if you're here watching me dress!" He momentarily felt rejected, but it quickly faded as her eyes twinkled at him. "You'll be the death of me, making me get up so quickly!" he teased.

Athena was happy to hear him teasing her, he sounded more confident. Smiling, she ushered him out, giving him a pat on the ass as he stepped out into the hallway.

She turned and leaned her back against the now closed door. What was she to wear? She hadn't packed clothes for a proper dinner. She shook her head at her own silliness. She was a transfiguration mistress, now wasn't she? Now, what would he like?

She walked down to the restaurant in a form fitting, emerald green dress, that had a split up her thigh, and an open back. Smiling at his gaping expression, and feeling slightly triumphant because of it, she walked up to Severus. He looked strikingly handsome himself, wearing formal, black dress robes.

Athena reached up to peck his cheek, taking his hand in the process, and putting it on her behind. The small intake of breath told her he had noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Smiling devilishly, she swayed her way into the restaurant, leaving a stunned Severus behind. Looking over her shoulder, she purred at him. "Are you coming, mister Sexy?"

Athena noticed that most of the males were looking at Severus and her. Music started playing, and Severus noticed her smile, he wanted to keep on stroking her skin. He asked: "Would you like to dance with me?" Athena took the invitation with a bit of surprise, she didn't know Severus could dance. She agreed. He extended a hand and she took it.

He pulled her into a soft embrace and noticed the tension in all of her muscles, oh my, Athena had instruction. Severus couldn't help his curiosity.

He leaned into Athena's black hair, and with perfume intoxicating his senses, he added: "Did you know that Godric and Salazar were lovers?"

Athena's breath hitched. She failed at keeping her giggles, so she inquired: "Really?"

Severus nodded as he answered: "Oh yes, it wasn't viewed as a bad thing, however, for couples to be legitimate back in medieval times, they had to produce offspring and so Slytherin produced Helena Ravenclaw with Rowena, and Helga gave birth to daughters to Gryffindor, the daughters married into the Peverell."

Athena nodded too and added: "Those daughters produced the ancestors to the Gaunt and the Potter lines... yes, and also the tale of three brothers, so I've been informed."

The music changed and a tango started playing. Severus swayed and gently whispered into Athena's ear: "Do you have any idea, how very attracted I am to knowledge?"

Athena smiled, and added: "... and that's not even the reason, why the two of them were drawn to each other... actually, it's even less known, that both Slytherin and Gryffindor, the two of them were Parseltongue, so they hissed as they made each other insane, behind closed doors, in a display of orgiastic pleasure"... "Helga and Rowena became lovers due to being heartbroken because of their spouses, Salazar and Godric...still all of them held so much power, their own castle, and were outstanding mentors and teachers, the founders gained much favor by protecting the magicals from the muggle wars, and witch hunters... no one could say a thing against them..."

Severus took a hold of Athena's head and said: "Who are you?"

Athena smiled with playfulness and answered: "Just a swot that shares a similar passion for knowledge, not unlike yourself"

Severus arched an eyebrow and said in a low voice: "You could rule the world if you wanted to..."

Athena smiled and replied: "And take responsibility for a bunch of morons?, and later be looked at as the answer for everything? and then when it all goes to hell, be burned at the stake... just like Joan of Arc? Seriously?... no... Even Cleopatra decided to commit suicide, before surrendering... I prefer my anonymity... the freedom to choose my lovers, to enjoy nature, art and knowledge, to pass on hope and love, because any other philosophy, is not mine... I'm not a saint Severus."

"Neither am I, Athena, I just find it odd, that you are not married to the PM."

Athena laughed, and Severus couldn't help smiling with her, as she composed herself, she added in a whisper to him:

"Fudge, seriously?, that man is as attractive as a hernia!, dear lord... poor Lucius Malfoy to find out that your father and the future Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge were lovers?... it came to no surprise that Lucius decided to become a death eater... he wanted to oppose the ministry of magic with all his might, however, that was no excuse to go into that horrid club, with Tom Riddle at the lead, spitting venom at anyone who was against his ideals... meaning Dumbledore, and even such a fucked up establishment as the ministry of magic!"

Severus asked Athena in a murmur: "Do you realize that you just went from scorching temptress, to irresistible goddess in two point three seconds?"

Athena smiled and said: "Well, I gather... that and your magnificent erection pressing against my belly?... yes" Severus threw his head back and laughed. He then took her hand and took her out of the dining area. They walked up to the garden, in the direction of the pond.

Once there, he started undressing and he said: "Race to the rock over there?" Athena gaped at his gorgeous leaned muscled body, as he stepped out of his robes. He turned and winked at her, while saying: "Come on Gryffindor, are you going to let this Slytherin win?"

"Oh you sneaky bastard!, you distracted me" Severus laughed and said: "House of the cunning is winning, though for you I'll be the supporter of the house of connilingus!"

Athena could not fathom the change, he was playful, bantering and sexy. She then shrugged, no sense in trying to dissect his behaviour, he wanted to play, game on. She vanished her clothes, took a dive and arrived at the rock, while Severus reached it only seconds behind her. "You are a mermaid? aren't you?" Athena smiled and said. "No, I have a connection to the Selkies."

"Those magical creatures are more rare than mermaids... when trapped in lochs, and fertile, the union happens... but so rarely." Athena nodded and added: "One of my ancestors trapped one and she gave him twins, a boy and a girl... the girl was my great grandmother, my mother and me share the trait of beauty and knowledge... I was married for a while, but my husband died because he got too close to a magical plant... it was irony... however, I came here to the retreat, in order to heal a widow's heartbreak and find a sexy potions master, who makes me laugh, and makes love to me... and you help me heal, and I can heal you too... well, what am I supposed to do?, ignore this chance? I am not even that certain that life and magic will have us unite this way again..."

Severus knew now who she was, his mind sped in thoughts: "It was Minerva McGonagall! ...her accent, her life and family history!...this was epic!... SHE WAS A MOTHERFUCKING SELKIE!"

This was unbelievable, and then, it all made sense, she couldn't do anything about her beauty, she would be the object of desire of so many, and the bigots like newly appointed undersecretary for Fudge miss Umbridge, and missing Tom Riddle, the two would sacrifice her in the altar of hate, because she was brilliant...and she had magical creature ascendance.

He got close to her, and kissed her again. Severus understood, the glamour charm, she to was misunderstood, taken for granted, ignored because she was too old, or not that important.

No one understood the mythical beauty underneath the glamour, and like she said, the ingrates didn't even deserve her. Not even himself... but now?, the present promised so much, so he would honor her, the two deserved this pleasure and she would remember every second for the rest of her magical life.

Present Year 2001.

Hogwarts Scotland. Headmistress Chamber. 26 February 2001, 8 pm.

Minerva is looking at the pictures she snapped in 1988, in that sensual summer. He was so full of promise, and delivered so much pleasure, and she returned in the same degree. They held each other until they left the Playhouse, to go on their separate ways.

Minerva feels the moisture gather in her eyes, she says to the empty room, staring directly at a picture of young Severus Snape: "Stupid Slytherin, you had to go and sacrifice for a bunch of ingrates at the end" ... "Couldn't help yourself, could you?" She dries her tears and adds with a smile. "And come September of 88, it was so difficult to look at soup and not think of you on your knees, eating me out, and you knew it was me, didn't you?... our wagers for the Quidditch cup became more visceral, and you so loved to tease me: " _-Come on Gryffindor, we already wiped the floor this year with the house cup and the Quidditch cup, what's another year, or two more?"_ Minerva chuckles and adds: "Slippery Git from the house of Cunnilingus" The headmistress shakes her head and then closes the drawer. Tomorrow will be another day.


End file.
